vocaloidfandomcom-20200222-history
桜ノ雨 (Sakura no Ame)
, , and |singers = Hatsune Miku |producers = absorb: * halyosy (music, lyrics) * is (arrangement) * (video) * iso & his friends (English lyrics) |links = }} Background "Rain of Cherry Blossom Petals" is an original song by absorb. It was uploaded to piapro on February 25, 2008, and to YouTube on February 22, 2012. The lyrics are about a graduation and parting of friends. It was reoccurring in the Vocaloid Weekly rankings, but eventually lost its popularity. It became popular again when absorb performed it live at a high school graduation, reaching number 1 on the weekly rankings. It then became a popular graduation song across Japan. This song has entered the Hall of Legend. It also received lots of Vocaloid, Utau, and Utaite covers; and is the last song performed at all Nico Nico Music Parties. Hence, this is halyosy's most notable song. Lyrics |-|Japanese Lyrics = |-|Approved English Lyrics = Written by an unknown artist, this version of the lyrics were used in the English version of Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd. Wherever our journeys may lead We'll still be friends It goes without saying, right? Those glory days, no two of us alike Give us confidence, push us forward The track where we kicked up dust The buttoned up uniforms we wore loose The graffiti we wrote on the desks All proof we made our mark We shed a tear for every memory That can't be relived in a graduation speech The wounds inflicted by our youth But maybe now we've grown up Through the classroom window, sakura rain Landing softly on my palm Drawn to my heart Let's take the bouquet we all made together And set it free into the sky Don't forget Right now... Each of us might be a single, small petal But we're not alone Out of all the countless schools The miracle is that we met each other Those sweet smiles will never change No matter how many years pass Through the classroom window, sakura rain Landing softly on my palm Drawn to my heart Let's take the bouquet we all made together And set it free into the sky Don't forget Right now... Each of us might be a single, small petal But we're not alone Someday... We'll bloom, petals spreading wide And meet here again Derivatives Other media appearances Literatures This song was featured in the following literatures: *Piano Solo Yasashiku Hikeru 2 collection. (piano sheet music) *Vocaloid Best Selection series. (sheet music) Novel Also, a novelized version of the song was first published on February 2012. The novel has three sequels, the second being based on Fire◎Flower. Discography This song was featured in the following albums: *Sakura no Ame *Vocalodream *Hatsune Miku 5th Birthday Best ~impacts~ *Vocalohistory *Vocaloseasons ～Spring～ Concerts This song was featured in the following concerts: *Hatsune Miku × Kodo *MIKU WITH YOU 2017 *MikuExpo Live in USA and Mexico 2018 Video games This song was featured in the following video games: *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd Gallery Cd sakuranoame.jpg|Cover of the "Sakura no Ame" album. Sakura_no_Ame_novel.jpg|A cover of the "Sakura no Ame" novel. School.jpg|Miku's School module for the song "Sakura no Ame" from the videogame Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F 2nd Sakura No Ame 2.png|Additional artwork by iXima External links Official Unofficial Category:Original songs Category:Japanese songs Category:Partially bilingual songs Category:Songs featuring Hatsune Miku Category:Mobile game songs Category:Video game songs Category:Songs featured in literatures